one love
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: minseok adalah sebuah menekin yang jatuh cinta pada tuanya. akan kah minseok dapat mengejar cintanya atau berahir mengenaskan? gak ahli bikin summary jadi baca aja yah - lumin / xiuhan


*ONE LOVE*

CAST :

- Kim minseok

- Xi luhan

.

.

.

Di sebuah toho yang telah tutup, di kegelapan toko tersebut, sesosok namja telah berjalan dengan langkah pelan sekali, sosok itu menhampiri sosok lainnya, yang tengah tertidur di meja kerjanya. Sosok itu menarik sebuah selimut, dan memasangkanya di tubuh sosok lainnya. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatap wajah yang kini telah berbaring di meja tersebut

"t..u..a..n..k..u"

Kata terucap dari wajah kakunya, senyum ter lukis di wajahnya, setelahnya dia kembali melangkah dan berdiri di etalase took tersebut, tak berapa lama sosok yang tadinya masih tertidur sekarang telah membuka matanya, sosok itu menggeliat dan selimut yang iya kenakan merosot jatuh ke lantai, sosok itu menatap sekelilingnya tak ada siapapun di sana,hanya ada beberapa baju yang tergantung dan manekin, sosok itu hanya mengedikan bahunya, dia menarik mantel , dan mengenakannya lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar,namun sebelum keluar sosok itu melangkah mendekati sebuah manekin yang selalu berdiri di etalase. Dia berdiri tepat di depan manekin tersebut, sosok itu mengelus rambut manekin yang postur tubuhnya lebih pendek darinya.

"kau masih betah berada di sini kan? Ok aku akan pulang besok kita bertemu lagi yah minseok sampai besok"

Sosok itu kemudian melangkah meninggalkan toko tersebut tak berapa lama manekin tersebut tersenyum lebar.

'aku akan selalu menunggumu tuan ku'

Yap minseok adalah sebuah manekin, manekin yang mencintai tuannya, karna besarnya cinta pada tuannya, manekin ini bisa bergerak, dan memiliki jiwa, dia hanya dapat melangkah dengan lambat dan tak terlalu fasih berbicara, tak ada yang tau minseok bisa bergerak termasuk tuannya.

Di malam yang sunyi ini telah terjadi gempa bumi yang lumayan besar sehingga dapat membuat sebuah toko baju porak poranda, saat itu minseok tak dapat berbuat apa apa selain menerima semua, dia terjatuh dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya retak bahkan tangnnya patah.

'aku tak ingin seperti ini. Aku tak ingin berahir di tempat sampah, siapapun tolonglah aku'

Seberapa besarnya minseok berteriak tak akan ada yang mendengarnya karna pada kenayataannya dia sama sekali tak bersuara. Tak berapa lama sebuah sepatu berada tepat di depan wajah minseok

"kau memiliki tekad yang kuat rupanya"

Setelah sosok itu berbicara dia mengambil minseok,memasukannya kedalam sebuah karung dan memasukan beberapa bagian tubuh minseok yang berceceran. Minseok tak tau dia akan di bawa kemana.

Sosok itu yang ternyata seorang namja, mengeluarkan minseok dari dalam karuang,

"aku sebenarnya tak pernah mau ikut campur dengan urusan mu,tapi saat aku lewat aku merasa kau memiliki keinginan besar untuk jadi manusia,aku sebenarnya bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu."

Namja itu melangkah nendekati minseok

"tapi aku tak yakin kau akan sanggup"

Kemudian namja itu meraih tubuh minseok dan denagn telaten dia memasangkan bagian tubuh minseok kembali setelah beberapa lama namja itu memperbaiki minseok dia berdiri tepat di depan minseok.

"baik lah, apa kau benar benar serius dengan keinginan mu?"

Namja itu menatap mata ninseok, saat menatap mata minseok,minseok seolah berkata 'aku serius' namja itu menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafasnya

"kau memang manekin tapi keinginanmu sangat kuat."

Namja itu kembali menatap mata minseok,

"aku akan membuat mu dapat bergerak dan berbicara tapi aku tak bisa merubahmu menjadi manusia. Jika kau ingin menjadi manusia ada hal yang harus kau lakukan"

Saat mata itu kembali berkata tanpa keraguan, namja itu mulai memunggungi minseok

"dalam waktu satu bulan kau harus mendapatkan cinta sejati"

Namja itu melangkah ke sebuah sofa dan mendudukan dirinya

"dan jika kau gagal maka aku sendiri lah yang akan memusnahkan mu, bagaimana kau sanggup?"

Namja itu kembali menatap minseok, dan jawaban minseok tetap tak berubah. Namja itu menghelankan nafasnya, dan menutup matanya,

"dasar keras kepala pada ahirnya kau akan berahir di tempat sampah juga, tapi memberikan mu kesempatan dan membuat mu faham akan kenyataan itu kurasa lebih menarik"

Dan setelah itu entah apa yang di ucapkan namja itu tak berapa lama matanya terbuka

"gerakan lah tubuhmu"

Perintah manja itu.

Trek

Trek

Trek

Jari jemari minseok bergerak,lehernya pun bergerak, kelopak matanya pun kini bisa berkedip, ini keajaiban pikir minseok. Minseok melangkah kankakinya namun karna belum terbiasa minseok hampir saja menimpah lamtai jika namja itu tak meraih tubuhnya.

"kau masih belum terbiasa jadi berhati hati lah. Jika kau terjatuh lagi maka aku bisa memastikan tubuhmu akan hancur brkeping keping, dan aku sedang tak ingin memperbaiki sesuatu" kemudian namja itu mengangkat tubuh minseok ala bridal sytile. Dan memdudukannya di sofa

" n..u..g..u"

Ucap minseok terbata, namja yang kini telah berada di depannya hanya tersenyum

"aku xi luhan kau bisa memanggilku luhan "

"l...u.."

"sudah lah jika kau sudah lancar berbicara kau boleh memanggil namaku"

Luhan mulai jengah dengan cara bicara minseok. Minseok menggerakkan kaki kakinya seperti anak kecil, dan mengangkat tangannya di depan wajahnya menggerakkan jari jemarinya, dengan leher yang sedikit miring juga jangan lupa senyum yang selalu menghias wajahhya. Dan itu sungguh pose terimut yang pernah luhan lihat, luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, dan segera meninggalkan minseok.

.

.

Matahari telah bersembunyi dari tadi, luhan melangkah, menuju ruang tamu dengan segelas susu yang dia pengang, dia melangkah mendekati sofa yang masih di dudukki oleh sesosok yang dari tadi pagi masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya. Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, dan melipat tangan kirinya dan tangan kananya masih setia dengan segelas susu yang dia pengang

"sampai kapan kau akan berada di situ?"

Tanyanya kemudia membuat minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan.

"Bukan hanya itu yang mesti kau lakukan kan?"

Minseok menatap luhan bingung. Tangan kiri luhan melambai menimta minseok mendekatinya, minseok, hanya menurut, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati luhan, minseok sudah dapat berjalan dengn nolmal sekarang

"berbicaralah"

"lu..han"

Luhan menatap minseok, senyum terulas dari wajahnya

"kata yang pertama keluar adalah namaku?"

Tanya luhan, minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"aku akan tidur. Jadi kau jangan melakukan apapun selama aku tidur ara!"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya , dan minseok malah mengikuti luhan masuk ke kamarnya, luhan beberapa kali menghelankan nafasnya, dia mulai duduk di ranjangnya dan minseok berdiri tepat di depannya

"apa kau pun akan tidur?"

"tidur?"

Wajah minseok terlihat bingung sekali dan luhan tau itu

"tidur adl hal yang sering di lakukan manusia, yah intinya menutup matanya hingga matahari terbit"

"menutup mata?"

"sudah lah lupakan aku lelah menjelaskannya pada mu"

Luhan pun merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya, namun luhan menggeser tubuhnya di sisi yang berlawanan dengnnya

"tidurlah di sana"

Perintah luhan setelah menggeser tubuhnya, minseok mengikuti perintah luhan dan bahkan minseok meniru gaya tidur luhan, minseok dapat melihat punggung luas luhan , saat minseok memejamkan matanya detik berikutnya dia membuka matanya lagi

"lu" ucap minseok ahirnya

"hem"

Hanya deheman yang luhan berikan

"lu" ucap minseok sekali lagi

"hem" lagi lagi hanya deheman yang keluar dari mulutnya

"lu"

Karna jengah ahirnya luhan membalikkan tubuhnya

"AP..."

Kini wajah minseok tepat berada di depan luhan bahkan hidung mereka kini bersentuhan, minseok tak berreaksi sama sekaki sedang luhan membulatkan matanya dan dia segera menggeser tubuhnya namaun

BRUKK

Luhan terjatuh dari ranjangnya, sedangkan minseok mulai menddukan dirinya dan memiringkan wajahnya, luhan berdiri dan menatap minseok sengit yang di tatap malah mengedipkan matanya imut.

"apa itu cara tidur manusia?"

" ITU BUKAN CARA TIDUR MANUSIA TAPI ITU CARA JATUH MANUSIA KARNA KAGET KAU TAU ?"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamarnya dan tak lupa tanda kasih sayang pada pintu kamarnya, membanting dengan keras pintu hanya menatap kepargian luhan dengan penuh tanya

" jatuh ? kaget? Apa yang dia maksud?"

Minseok mulai turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah pergi dari sana saat dia melewati ruang tamu luhan telah tertidur dengan pulas di sofa yang tadi minseok duduki, minseok kembali melangkah kekamar luhan dan mengambil selimut membawanya ke tempat luhan tidur. Dia mulai menyelimuti tubuh luhan,minseok berjongkok tepat di depan luhan,dia menatap lekat wajah luhan.

"lu aku tak bisa tidur, apa karna aku bukan manusia?"

Tak ada jawaban hanya dengkuran halus lah yang terdengar hanya nafas luhan karna kita kau minseok tidak lah bernafas, karna dia sebuah manekin.

.

.

Matahari telah muncul dan itu mengganggu tidur luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dan saat dia membuka matanya hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah minseok , dan itu membuat luhan kaget. Dia mulai duduk dan menatap minseok yang masih dalam posisinya yaitu berjongkok di diepan sofa

"sejak kapan kau di situ?"

"aku tak bisa tidur dan aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

"jadi kau berjongkok di situ dari semalam?"

Minseok hanya menghelankan nafasnya lagi dia mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan minseok malah mengikuti langkah luhan, luhan berbalik dgn tiba tiba membuat minseok menabrak dada luhan,bukannya melangkah mundur minseok malah mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap luhan yang menatapnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Luhan sudah mulai jengah dengn sosok yang ada di depannya

"kau mau ikut aku mandi?"

"mandi"

"yah mandi, mandi itu kegiatan yang sering di lakukan manusia, tapi jika manekin yang melakunanya kau akan musnah seperti debu kau mengarti? "

Minseok menatap luhan dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menjauhi luhan, luhan meraih tangan minseok dan itu membuat minseok kenbali berhadapan dengan luhan,

"kau mau ikut mandi dengan ku"

Tanya luhan minseok menatap luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dia melepaskan genggaman luhan dan mulai pergi berlari dan bersembunyi di balik sofa, membuat tawa luhan meledak seketika.

.

.

Luhan telah rapihdengan kaos hitan dan celana hitamnya, luhan mendekati minseok yang masih bersembunyi di balik sofa

"keluarlah aku sudah selesai madi "

Dan dengan kata kata itu minseok mulai menampakkan dirinya dengan raut wajah yang menghawatirkan membuat luhan terkekeh melihatnya.

"ikuti aku" perintahnya

Minseok hanya mengikuti luhan ke arah dapur, di sana luhan memasak ramen dan minseok hanya melihatnya saja, dan di meja makan pun minseok hanya duduk dan melihat luhan makan

"manekin tak perlu makan kan?"

Tanya luhan , dan minseok hanya mengngguk. Setelah selesai luhan meminta minseok untuk duduk di sofa, luhan kembali dengan sekotak P3K ,luhan menutupi retakan di wajah minseok menggunakan jaket yang jelas kebesaran untuk minseok .

.

.

kini mereka berjalan keluar apartemen luhan, mereka berjalan beriringan di jalan setapak , semua orang menatap minseok aneh. siapa yang tak menatap aneh minseok , hampir setengah dari wajahnya di tutup perban, minseok yang mulai risih meraih tangan luhan dan bersembunyi di balik tangan luhan, luhan yang melihatnya tak berbuat apa apa hanya menerima perlakuan minseok padanya, luhan mengajarkan banyakhal pada minseok hari itu,. Namun karna luhan ada yang harus di lakukan,luhan meminta minseok untuk pulang terlebih dulu, minseok ahirnya menuruti perkataan luhan dia kembali ke apartemen luhan , namun minseok tak tau caramem buka pintu apartemen luhan dan ahirnya dia memilih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen luhan, banyak yang menatap minseok aneh, namun minseok tak memperdulikan semua itu dan hanya menundukan wajahnya, dan memainkan kakinya.

Hampir 3 jam minseok menunggu dan ahirnya sosok yang di tunggu minseok datang. Luhan tampak kaget saat melihat minseok yang berdiri di depan pintu. Minseok menghampiri luhan

"kau sudah pulang?"

"apa yang ku lakukan di sini?"

"aku lupa menanyakan bagaimana cara membukanya "

Luhan menepuk jidatnya

"aku lupa sudah lah ayo masuk"

Minseok dan luhan pun masuk ke apartemen itu. Minseok seperti biasa duduk di sofa,melihat hal hal yang di lakukan luhan.

"aku akan tidur kau jangan melakukan hal yang aneh aneh ok?"

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya, dan saat luhan telah masuk ke kamarnya, beberapa jam kemudian minseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar luhan dan saat di kamar luhan minseok hanya membenarkan letak selimut luhan dan berdiri di samping luhan dan menatap wajah damai luhan .

.

.

PRANG

BRUG

TRANG

BUG

Sebuah keributan mengganggu didur luhan, dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke sumber suara, dan betapa kagetnya luhan saat melihat dapurnya berantakan ditambah kondisi minseok yang basah , luhan segera berlari menghampiri minseok dan segera memegang lengan minseok,namun sedetik kemudian luhan segera melepaskan tangan minseok karna tangann yakini melepuh.

"kau kenapa luhan"

Luhan menatap minseok , minseok menundukan wajahnya

"kembali lah ke sofa"

Perintah luhan minseok hanya menuruti apa yang di katakan luhan

"ada apa dengan ku, sadarlah lu dia itu manekin tak mungkin merasakan panas, kenapa aku bisa sampai sehawatir itu"

Luhan segera mehangatkan lengannya, dan segera membereskan kekacawan yang di buat minseok. Setelah semua selesai . luhan segera menghampiri minseok.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

'aku hanya ingin menyiapkan makannan untuk mu"

"dan kau membuat dapurku porak porandah?"

"mian lu"

''sudah lah itu sudah terjadi jadi tak perlu pembahasan lebih lanjut, mulai sekarang jangan lakukan apapun yang menurutmu tak bisa kau mengarti?"

"aku mengarti lu"

Luhan menghampiri minseok dan mengusek rambutnya

"jangan kau ulangi lagi ara"

Suara luhan lembut begitu lembut membuat minseok menatap luhan.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu denagn kegiatan yang sama namun sepertinya minseok melupakan sesuatu, pagi itu luhan akan pergi ke suatu tempat sehingga meminta minseok untuk tetap di apartemen nya. Sebelum pergi luhan mengusek rambut minseok

"berhati hati lah ok"

Luhan pun meninggalkan minseok namun minseok mulai mengingat sosok yang menjadi alasannya ingin menjadi manusia

"tuan ku. Apa yang aku lakukan di sini? Waktuku tak lama bagaimana ini?"

Minseok segera berlari meninggalkan apartemen luhan ,minseok menerusuri seluruh pertokoan dan ahirnya matanya menangkap sesosok yang ia rindukan selama ini , minseok mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam took tersebut, saat masuk namja itu menghampiri minseok

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Suara berat ini,wajah ini, senyumnya dan juga sorot matanya, semua itu adl hal yang di rindukan minseok.

"tuan"

Guman minseok , namja yang berada di depan minseok mengerutkan keningnya,

"maaf"

"minseok namaku minseok"

"ah minseok, aku kris, maaf tapi nama anda mirip sekali dengn nama manekin milik ku dulu, namun saat terjadi gempa aku tak dapat menemukannya, mungkin dia sudah di buang haha aku sendiri tak tau"

Wajah minseok berubah menjadi murung,

" ah minseok ssi tunggu sebentar ada yang harus ku lakukan "

Kris pun pergi meninggalkan minseok, perlahan tapi pasti sebuah cairan bening mengalir dari pelupuk mata minseok

" apa yang terjadi kenapa mataku ber air lu, aku kenapa?"

Minseok segera berlari dari tempat itu, dia berlari tanpa arah, di sini lah dia sekarang di atas jembatan, minseok mulai menaiki pembatas jembatan itu

"tak ada harapan lagi aku hanya di anggap manekin yang tak berharga dan aku tak mau di musnahkan oleh luhan, lebih baik aku memusnahkan diriku sendiri. Lu mian, setidaknya aku akan langsung hancur."

Minseok segera menaiki pembatas jembatan itu namun saat dia akan menjauhkan diri sebuah lengan memeluk pinggang minseok dan menariknya, dan pelakunya tak lain tak bukan adalah luhan. Minseok menatap luhan,

"biiarkan aku memusnahkan diriku sendiri lu, aku tak ingin kau yang memusnahkan ku, aku tau kau sudah tau jika tuan ku hanya mengnggapku sebuah manekin yang tak berharga kan? Jadi kau pasti akan memusnahkan ku lambat laun kan lu?"

Luhan tak berucap sepatah katapun, dia hanya menarik minseok ke dalam dekapannya

"aku tak tau manekin bisa menangis?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang luhan segera menggendong minseok dipundaknya

"kyaaa lu lepaskan aku"

"jika kau terus bergerak akan ku lempar kau ke tempat sampah"

Dan ucapan luhan berhasil menbuat minseok tak bergerak

.

.

Di sini lah minseok dan luhan di kamar luhan, minseok menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan luhan. Namun minseok masih dapat merasakan tubuhnya masih dapat bergerak, minseok membuka matanya luhan menatapnya tanpa berkedip

"lakukanlah, kau akan memusnahkan aku kan jadi lakukan lah sekarang,aku sudah siap"

Ucapan minseok membuat luhan geram.

"belum saatnya aku memusnahkan mu, tapi jika itu yang kau mau aku akan memusnahkan mu sekarang"

Luhan mendekati minseok dan wajahnya kini tepat berada di depan wajah minseok , luhan mulai memiringkan wajahnya, dan kini bibirnya telah tertempel dengan bibir minseok, cukup lama bibir itu bertautan, minseok tak melakukan pergerakan begitupun luhan, hingga ahirnya luhan memutuskan tautanbibirnya, luhan mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga minseok

"cukup berikan aku satu cinta"

"satu cinta untuk mu?"

Minseok mulai merasa bingung

"aku melakukan ini karna aku mencintai mu"

Minseok tak mengerti dengn perkataan luhan,

DEG

Namun minseok merasa tubuhnya terasa terbakar, dia mendudukan dirinya

"apa ini, rasanya begitu menyakitkan KYAAAAAA"

Luhan hanya menatap minseok penuh luka

"bertahan lah minseok"

Minseok menatap luhan , mungkin ini saatnya dia musnah,minseok menatap lekat wajah luhan dia ingin melihat wajah luhan untuk yang terahirkalinya, minseok tersenyun di tengah jeritannya, dan tubuh minseok ambruk di lantai, tiba tiba saja rasa panas di tubuhnya berubah menjadi dingin,tubuh minseok menggigil uap berhembus dari mulut minseok, luhan yang melihatnya tersenyum senang segera saja luhan melangkah dan mendekati minseok, luhan meraih tubuh minseok dan memeluknya erat.

"gomawo kau telah bertahan minseok"

Dan setelah itu luhan mengangkat tubuh minseok dan menjatuhkanya diranjang, luhan memeluk minseok dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka

"bertahan lah untuk saat ini monseok jika kau berhasil bertahan aku akan berterimakasih padamu"

" apa... yang ... ter..ja..di.. lu?"

"ini adl tahapan penghancuran ragamu, jika kau bertahan kaukan menjadi manusia minseok dan kau telah melewati langkah pertama jadi sekarang kau hanya harus bertahan dari rasa dingin ini kau mengerti "

Minseok tersenyum dan memeluk luhan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada luhan, luhan semakin mengeratkanpelukannya.

'hangat' batin minseok

.

.

Satu jam telah berlalu minseok, membuka matanya dia menengadahkan wajahnya menatap luhan , mata luhan masih terpejam

"apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"tidak ada"

" jangan terlalu lama kau melihatku"

"kenapa lu"

"karna kau bisa saja jatuh cinta padaku"

"jatuh cinta. Apa itu cinta lu"

"cinta itu tak dapat di ucapkan dengn kata kata tapi kau hanya perlu merasakanya"

"kenapa kau berbicara sambil menutup matamu?"

"kalo begitu coba bangunkan aku"

Luhan memonyongkan bibirnya, minseok hanya mengangguk ,minseok menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke mata luhan dan mencolok mata luhan membuat luhan mengerang kesakitan, luhan duduk dan menatap minseok tajam,sedangkan minseok hanya mengedipkan matanya imut

"kau kenapa lu" tanya minseok polos

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" luhan benar benar emosi saat ini

"membuat matamu terbuka"

" bukan begitu cara membangunkan seseorang minseok"

"lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

'xi lukan kau benar2 bodoh yang kau hadapi ini adalah mantan manekin yang baru saja menjadi manusia bukan manusia biasa tentu dia tak mengarti' runtuk luhan dalam hati

"caranya dengan ini"

Cup

Luhan mulai melumat bibir minseok sedangkan minseok hanya diam tak bergerak, cukup lama luhan melakukan ciuman yang tadinya biasa saja kini mulai panas , minseok memukul mukul dada luhan, luhan yang mengarti segera melepaskan ciumannya

"hah .. ini? Kenapa aku sesak sekali"

Luhan hanya tersenyum

"kau akan merasakan yang manusia biasa rasakan "

Setelah mengucapkan itu luhan segera menyambar leher minseok

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan lu?"

"hanya ingin mencicipi lehermu"

Mata minseok membola dan menarik kepala luhan menjauh dari lehernya

"YAKK XI LUHAN APA KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU SETELAH AKU BISAHIDUP SEBAGAI MANUSIA?"

Luhan menatap minseok bingung

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau akan memakanku seperti kau memakan ramen mukan?"

Luhan menyerah dia sudah jengah dengan sikap kelewat polos minseok, luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada minseok

"sepertinya mulai hari ini aku harus lebih rajin mengajarkanmu"

.

FIN

.

Hehehe ahirnya ff gejeku beres, sebenarnya aku agak sedikit ragu buat nge post nya. Ide ceritanya aku dapat saat aku jalan jalan dan melihat beberapa manekin aku berpikir coba ada manekin yang mirip minseok, ditambah lagi kalo dia hidup pasti seru dan muncullah ide cerita aneh ini hehehehehehehe

Pasti banyak typonya jadi maaf yah hehehehe

Jangan lupa komen dan keritik dan sarannya

Gomawo udah mau baca


End file.
